Technical Field
The present invention relates to a directional indicator for a straddle type vehicle and a directional indicator system including the same.
Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in JP 2004-9825 A, a vehicle lamp fitting including a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) is known. Such a vehicle lamp fitting includes a light emitter having a plurality of light emitting units connected in parallel, each light emitting unit having two LEDs connected in series.
The above vehicle lamp fitting uses one power source to control the power supply to the plurality of light emitting units. The vehicle lamp fitting further include a single break detecting means for the plurality of light emitting units. More specifically, in the vehicle lamp fitting, a comparator is provided at the junction of the plurality of light emitting units for detecting a break based on the value of the current flowing through the LEDs.